Burning Snowflakes
by Aeliheart974
Summary: "Gérard a un sourire triste. Parce qu'elle a raison, qu'ils ne sont pas si différents, au fond – et qu'il ne mérite rien d'autre que de continuer a mourir de froid dans son palais aux parois miroitantes d'illusions, tandis qu'elle brûle entre ces vies qu'elle a prises et ces familles qu'elle a brisées." Mystwalker, Angst. OS Spécial anniversaire IrisJR.


Hello !

Voilà un OS pour la plus chou des chirurgiennes. Docteur IrisJR, je laisse un millier de miettes sur tes dossiers, et je cours chercher le patient dans la chambre froide 456, celui avec le pied coupé.

A part ça, ceci est un Mystwalker, ou Edo-Gerza, comme tu veux tu choiz. C:

**Personnages** : Erza K. & Edo-Gerard

**Rating** : Beuh. K+

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail appartient a ce bon vieux Hiro Mashima.

A lire avec Winterspell de Two Steps From Hell. JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE IRIS ! BUBUBUBUBUBUBUBU !

* * *

**Burning Snowflakes**

Il fait froid, ce matin. Le vent siffle sur les toits en tuiles sombres du bâtiment de la garde royale, sillonne entre les tours, et revient frapper le visage du roi de plein fouet.

Mystogan regarde son royaume se recouvrir de neige. Dans le jour qui se lève, il distingue a peine les collines cachées derrière les nuages.

En contrebas, sur les pavés recouverts de givre, Erza Knightwalker n'a pas l'air d'avoir froid du tout, pourtant. Son éternelle écharpe enroulée autour de son cou, elle crie des ordres à ses soldats encore ensommeillés tandis qu'ils enfilent leurs armures, saisissent leurs armes dans un concert de cliquetis du métal des boucliers qui s'entrechoquent, d'épées qui glissent dans les fourreaux, et des bottes qui se pressent sur les pavés.

Un nuage de vapeur se forme devant ses lèvres, ses joues sont rougies – mais elle n'a jamais l'air d'avoir froid, Erza.

Comme il se sent pâle à côté d'elle, emmitouflé dans sa cape de fourrure et toujours transi par le vent glacial.

Il aimait bien l'observer, du haut de la tour, feignant d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur sa garde. Elle ne levait jamais les yeux, elle – et c'était bien, comme ça. Il la regardait s'activer, crier après ses soldats, nettoyer ses armes.

Et parfois il la voyait sortir. Personne ne pouvait deviner qu'il s'agissait d'elle – qui aurait reconnu le commandant Knightwalker, vêtue d'une longue cape noire, se faufilant hors du palais comme une ombre, un panier de provisions a la main ?

Gérard le savait, lui. Sûrement a cause de sa démarche rapide et néanmoins gracieuse, d'une mèche rouge s'échappant de sa capuche – ou peut être simplement parce qu'il avait fini par avoir l'illusion de la connaître, a force de l'observer.

Il faisait toujours attention à ce qu'elle ne le voie jamais – parce qu'elle le détestait sûrement déjà assez, et qu'il aurait dû être occupé à autre chose, à cette heure ci.

Et cette fois ci, comme mu par une fantaisie qu'il regrettera sûrement, il a décidé de la suivre. Il a couru jusqu'à ses appartements, enfilé la cape qu'il portait lorsqu'il vivait encore sur Earthland, et remonté son écharpe jusqu'à son nez.

Alors il suit Erza à une distance respectable, se faufile entre les soldats, dévale les escaliers – Gérard fait n'importe quoi.

En passant sur le pont qui sépare le palais de la ville royale, Erza se retourne. Il n'a nulle part où se cacher. Le roi est pétrifié, son regard le transperce de part en part – mais elle ne le reconnaît pas, elle jette un dernier regard au palais et reprend sa marche.

Dans les rues de la capitale encore endormie, le soleil allume des reflets de feu dans les branches enneigées. Les flocons de neige semblent brûler – et Gérard meurt de froid.

Erza ne frissonne pas, ne s'arrête pas pour contempler le reflet du soleil sur le sol de givre, elle marche toujours plus vite, traverse les rues désertes, et finit par s'arrêter devant une petite place.  
Gérard constate que plus ils marchent, plus ils s'enfoncent dans les bas quartiers de la ville.

Des enfants vêtus bien trop légèrement pour la saison se bousculent dans les rues, crient, rient, trébuchent sur le givre qui recouvre les pavés – et frissonnent.

Le roi sent son coeur se serrer, parce que c'est sa faute. Où est-ce qu'il était, quand son peuple avait besoin de lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait quand son père avait rendu ce monde dépendant de la magie ?

Il refermait des animas. C'était un travail fait pour lui, il devait rien a personne, et il assurait la sécurité des deux mondes a la fois – pour un temps. Et maintenant que tout est terminé, c'est sa faute s'ils ont froid, s'ils sont si amaigris – parce qu'il n'est rien d'autre que le roi de l'illusion. Il n'a jamais su comment être gouverner, Gérard.

Alors il s'adosse contre un mur sale, se cache dans l'ombre – ferme les yeux et se dit qu'il doit rentrer. Il laisse Erza continuer son chemin, devinant à qui est destiné ce panier. Il la laisse tranquille parce qu'il comprend aussi pourquoi elle est ici.

La chasseuse de fées n'a pas froid – elle brûle. Elle brûle parce que ces enfants a qui elle apporte a manger, durant ses escapades hors du palais, c'est aussi à cause d'elle que leurs parents sont morts – parce qu'elle ne pourra jamais rien faire pour se faire pardonner.

Et au fond, elle n'a pas envie d'être pardonné, Erza - elle veut juste qu'on la laisse brûler, jusqu'à ce que ses fautes consument tout, tout, même le morceau de glace qu'est devenu son coeur.

Gérard entend des cris de joie jaillir d'une rue, non loin de celle dans laquelle il s'est arrêté. Et une femme encapuchonnée traverse a nouveau la place, sans son panier – et avec quelques regrets en moins, en tout cas pour le moment.

Alors elle tourne la tête, et pendant un quart de seconde son regard le transperce a nouveau. Et il comprend qu'elle sait, qu'elle sait depuis le début, qu'elle n'a rien dit pour lui faire remarquer que son peuple a froid, que son peuple a faim – et que par conséquent il n'a pas le droit de la juger parce qu'elle brûle.

Gérard a un sourire triste. Parce qu'elle a raison, qu'ils ne sont pas si différents, au fond – et qu'il ne mérite rien d'autre que de continuer a mourir de froid dans son palais aux parois miroitantes d'illusions, tandis qu'elle brûle entre ces vies qu'elle a prises et ces familles qu'elle a brisées.

* * *

Et vouala. J'espère que ça t'as plu, et encore Joyeux Anniversaire Iris d'amour.

_**Aeliheart974**_


End file.
